


Following a Lark (Chorus for the Recently Dead Remix)

by galaxysoup



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: remixredux09, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inhabitants of the tiny island of Rousay have never experienced anything quite like the Leverage crew before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following a Lark (Chorus for the Recently Dead Remix)

